Gettin' Down and Dirty with Fang!
by Midnight SkyAurora
Summary: Uh, Max and Fang get toghther? Its all Max's POV. NOW ON-GOING!
1. Chapter 1

Question: Why do we need to have Disclaimers if this site clearly states that this is the work of Fans? Its even in the name FANfiction.... I think that they just like to rub things in...

Disclaimer: No I do not own the copyright or plot to James Patterson's Story; Maximum Ride. Or any of its squeals.

(MPOV)

I woke up to the sun in my face, ugh, I thought that I closed the curtain... I went downstairs where I smelled food, eggs, bacon, toast, grits, pancakes and waffles. Plus there was always cereal. I smiled at my mom as I sat down.

"Good Morning Darling." I smiled at my mom Angel and Nudge cam running down the stairs as I started to eat. Next was Iggy and Gazzy, after I was already done. I decided to go back to my room. I know you're probsbly thinkking, there was one person not mentioned. Well Fang moved down the street two years ago, after a fight that ended in us breaking up. The flock visited him whenever but lived with me and my mom. Oh and some of you caught that I didnt say Ella, well she's over a friends house...

I sat down on my bed, and turned on the TV. There was nothing on, I sighed asnd got ready for the day.

The park and all its glory! I was walking through the park since there was nothing else to do. Being coped up in a house is just boring, I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone and we both fell. The sun was in my eyes bbut they reached their hand out to help me up, I took it saying thanks. I covered my eyes and noticed who it was, I ripped my hand from his grasp. "Fang."

"Hi Max." I moved to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry. For everything." I looked at him "So what? Its been two years and your just _now saying sorry? _Whatever." I yanked my hand out of his grasp and walked away, I felt himm following me. I turned around.

"what do you want Fang?! For me to just forgive you, for everything. And leaving for _two_ years? Well its not going to happen."

"Max I missed you, and for two years I've wondered, dreamt, and daydreamed about you. Max you are my life and I'm sorry I really am. Please, just let me make it up to you." Ok I couldn't help it he was showing emotion and he said please. Things that Fang never does.

"Fine, you have once chance to make it up to me." He smiled and handed me a piece of paper, telling me to meet him there in something other than bloody jeans and a shirt.

I was dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a peach flowy shirt. Ya know one of those shirts that could be a dress, almost, oh yeah and over top of that was a whit vest. This outfit was compliment of Nudge, Angel and three hours at a clothing store after they heard what I was doing later that night.

I arrived at the place and walked through the front door. I looked around until I spotted Fang. He looked up and walked over to me. We were in some fancy resturant not far from the houses. Fang had on a black shirt and pants, not a big surprise, and a white tie, now _that _was a surprise. We were led to a table.

As the date went on I started to forgive Fang. Afterwards we went on a walk, I got tired and he took me to hie house.

"Guest room?" he shook his head and led me up to his room instead. He looked at me. "What?" "Nothing." I laid down and Fang laid down nxt to me. I heard him grunt and turned to look at him.

"Whats wrong Fang?"

"Nothing."

"Lier, whats wrong?"

"Seriously, nothing." I looked him over to see if anything was wrong an then I gasped. "Um, wow Fang. You really do want me, huh?" He just grunted again and started to the bathroom, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. I dont know why but I did. I rubbed my hand slowly down his body as I stradled him. I leaned sown and kissed him, softly. He flipped me over so he was on top, and took off my shirt.

I reached up and upzipped his pants. I know that you're probably wondering about his shirt, well it was already off because he took it off as he came to bed. He kissed all down my body, when he got to my pants he undid the button with his teeth and started to kiss back up my body as he took off my pants. Now we were both in our under wear.

I moved my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his shoulders as he undid my bra and sucked on my neck. I moaned and he moved his lips to mine. I felt as though lighting was coursing through my body and the only one who could calm the storm was Fang. I slid my hand down to his waist and took off his boxers. I lookked down and gasped he was bigger than I thought.

Fang moved his hands to my panties and slowly took off my panties. He started to suck oon my neck again as I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck, he thrust himself into me and I screamed out his name. He was moving in and out slowly, too slow.

"Faster." I moaned and he picked up pace and I started to suck his neck, and when I bit him he groaned. "Faster...." he did as I instructed and I couldn't help it I moaned out his name. As he put his mouth to mine and massaged my tongue with his I could tel he wasn't all the way in. So I broke the kiss and told him to go in more and then he hit the spot and I couldn't stop myself from calling out his name over and over. He moved to gently bitting my breast, I moved his mouth back up to mine and he continued to play with my tongue.

After a few minutes of laying there looking at each other Fang say he was hungry. Men are always hungry after sex, aren't they? I put on one of Fangs shirts, ya know the ones that are usually bought with suits? Fang looked over at me andd smirked while he put on a pair of boxers.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look good in my shirt. Makes me want to do you all over again."

"You want sandwiches or not?"

"Yeah I do." he picked me up and put me on the bed. "Ingrients: Me, you and the sheets."

Then we did what we just finished doing not one minute ago....

My cousin read this over after I was done typing and turned to me saying: "Uh, what goes through your head? And where did you learn this stuff? TV, the internet?" and then she shook her head at me I told her that no one told her to read what I wrote and she flipped out on me saying that I didnt have to write such smut (personally I dont believe it was smut per say... she just isn't having sex herself so...*cough sheneverhasNOTthatIhavenopewaiting cough*)in that full of detail. This was Oneshot unless you guys want to me to continue. Like what else happens and whatnot.... Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I have dediced to give a Christmas present, I little Christmas cheer for all of you who have asked for me to update and continue this story, So even though its 1:04 on the 26 when this is being pulblished that doesnt matter i wrote it on Christmas. I will also write more chapters to this, so happy New Years and Happy Birthday. Hope you enjoy Pt 2 and i will not do anymore attemps at smutt, u can think it up yourselves.

Live in the dark :D MSA

* * *

**Getting Down And Dirty With Fang Pt2**

Angel was standing there crying while Fang hugged her and told her hed visit so much it would be like he never left. I was standing off to the side and seething with anger, and sadness. Fang came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Max it'll be alright. I'll see you soon, okay?" I nodded. "Okay Fang." I kissed him and watched him pick up his bag and climb into the taxi, I ran after it for three blocks, I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

How did this happen? Why was Fang leaving? Well…

_**Flashback**_

"Well that was certainly fun." I said turning to Fang.

"Yeah it was, wanna do it again?"

"Don't you think that seven times in less than thirty minutes is enough?" He smiled at me. "Nope." Then he started to kiss my neck and when he hit that spot I moaned and at that moment two things happened: the cover slipped down as Fang moved to hover over me and my mother opened the door to my bedroom. We both looked up to the sound of my name followed by a gasp. Then the screaming started.

"Fang GET. OUT. OF. THIS. HOUSE. RIGHT NOW!!"

"Mom!"

"No, Max. You sit in this room until I come back and talk to you." Fang was pulled out of my room by his ear, in the nude. I started to dress as fast as I could and ran out behind my mom. Fang was standing outside his room trying to bag as many clothes as he could, seeing as my mom was throwing them all out of his room. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Total all drawn by the noise came and stood there in silence.

Fang was again pulled by his ear downstairs, while he tried to dress. Then a taxi was called and he was pushed out the door.

_**End Flashback**_

And that brings us to now ,me walking slowly back to my house, back to me getting yelled at by my mother.

I opened the door and walked in, everyone looked up at me, only my mother wasn't there. "He's really gone." Angel said in a small voice. "Yeah he is." I said quietly. I walked into my room and stripped my sheets throwing those into the hamper, I grabbed his clothes and folded those then placed them into my closet. I went to the linen closet and grabbed new sheets then redid my bed.

My mother opened the door and sat down next to me. "Mom don't start yelling at me. I didn't do anything that I didn't want to. He didn't pressure me and he is the only one that I'll ever want. Even though you kicked him out I'll still find a way to see him."

I looked up at her and she nodded and walked out my room. I just sat there all night and into the next day. Some time durning my trance I heard something like a bolt, but I didn't care, I didn't look up.

"Max."

"nuuu."

"Max wake up." I was shaken and I immediately sat up looking at whoever was shaking me.

"Fang? But…" "Shhh, Max." he pulled me into his arms.

"But if she catches you…" "Max, I don't care." "So where are u sleeping?"

"In the trees."

"Nice at that park nearby?"

"Yeah. And I stole a blanket from here."

"Good." I could feel his smirk, as his arms tighten around me. "So when will you be ready for the next round of Fang?"

I smiled and turned to face him, I ran my fingers down his chest. "When she leaves with the kiddes."

"Isn't that how we got caught the first time?"

"Like I care."

***GD&D***W/ FANG***

"And they're gone." I said coming back into my room and pushing Fang onto my bed. He grinned and pulled me down on top of him. "How long will they be gone?"

"At least two hours."

"More than enough time." And with that, I got down and dirty with Fang all over again….


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Down And Dirty With Fang Pt3**

We both heard the front door, but the way we were prevented a quick escape. I mean if you can get your boyfriend out of you, into his clothes and out the window so he can spread his wings and fly away in less than the 2 minutes it took us, tell me how you did it. I'm serious, its strictly for future references.

Luckily Fang did get out the window in enough time, but I was unpleasured and I knew he was still hard. We'll have to figure something better out.

"Max?!" I heard through my door. "Yeah?" "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure Angel."

A blonde haired girl poked her head in. "Hi Max." I motioned for her to come sit on my lap. Its been two weeks sincethe last time me and Fang had seen each other, the last time we talked for hours about the flock; about how to make this, our relationship work; how to get him back in the house instead of the tree and a blanket. No one else has seen or spoken to him seeing as Mom is hell bent on keeping him away in any way possible.

In our last conversation came up the fact of me getting a laptop, the item I was currently sitting in front of and Video Chatting with Fang. Angel looked at the computer and gasped and I watched as a huge smile spread over her face.

"Fang!" she whisper-yelled.

"Hi Angel." The pure joy on her face was, exciting. "Go get everyone, one at a time and send them in, so they can say hi when your done, but make it so it doesn't seem like theres a meeting in my room."

"Okay Max!" I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. The fridge needed to be restocked but there were ingredients to make a sandwich. Good enough.

I took my sandwich and sat infront of the TV in the living room, flipping through the channels. The funny thing about over 4000 channels is that there is never anything on, or you miss the good stuff. I settled on something called anime. It was good but weird, I think Gazzy would like it.

I saw Nugde and Total come down the stairs smiling really big. I figured that they talked to Fang. Two episodes later Iggy and Gazzy came into the living room.

"Cool anime." They said at the same time. I decided to go back upstairs and reclaim my laptop. Angel looked up from the screen and I heard Fang ask if it was me. Angel nodded, hugged me and ran out. I settled back into the seat.

"So?"

"So its different to not talk to anyone in person."

"Yeah. Im sure it is."

"Have you made any progress on getting me back into the house and out of these trees?"

"No, not yet. She a stubborn woman."

"Well at least we know where you get it from." He said smirking. I glared. That just made him smile, which made me smile, Fang doesn't smile too much, and I love it when he does.

"We need to work something out."

"Yeah like owning a house and hhaving custody of the flock. Then we could do whatever we liked, whenever we wanted."

He was queit for awhile and I was about to call his name when he said: "Max, that's actually not a bad idea."

I just looked at him in disbelief. "Max, we can do this, the house I don't know how we'd get but if we think I believe we can do this. Lets try?"

I found myself nodding and saying yes and sometime that night getting Angel. We were going to do this, and it was going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Down And Dirty With Fang Pt4**

"So you understand your part?" I asked Angel as we walked down the street to a building that read _Parker & Parker Brothers_. It was a law company that Fang looked up. I felt a little bad about this plan but I've already been on my own for 14 yrs and raised and lead 5 kids and a dog in the last. So living on our own wasn't a problem but adults and the messed over legal system was. Our goal was to get emancipated and not to leave until we were.

"Yes Max. And don't feel bad, you're the only mommy I want."

I smiled. "Angel?" "I know Max, stay out or your head. Sorry."

We walked into the cool of the building, and walked up to the front desk. "We need a lawyer, the best you have." The lady working there turned to us with a smile then seemed to notice that we were kids and frowned. "/this is a place of business, not a playground—"

"And we know that!" I said and looked at Angel. "Take us to your best lawyer. One that wins them all." She said with a smile, she looked like a charming little girl but her eyes were hard a the lady had a similar smile and her eyes were glazed over. "Yes, right away. Follow me if you will." She sounded far away. Angel's powers were scary.

We took an elevator up to the 26 floor and lead passed the secretary and to a glass door which was open. "Mr. Parker? We have two new clients and they are wishing to speak with you." Her voice was back to normal and her smile was her own. Huh. Anyway Parker said something and the lady walked away as we walked in.

"Hello. What can I help you with today?" Parker asked then looked shocked before composing himself and holding out his hand to shake. I looked at it until he dropped it.

"We need you to help in our emancipation." I said and he smiled. "Reasons?"

"I'm Maximum Ride and—"

"My kid made me take her to one of your shows. And you don't look like you have wings." I looked around the room. My wings could spread easily. So I unfurled them and had the pleasure of hearing another grown man gasp.

"You—you're her."

"Yes now will you help us or not?"

"Yes I will. Explain your case."

I pulled in my wings and sat down in the chair next to Angel. "Well—" And so began my long life story, well enough of it and it took us through the afternoon, lunch was on Parker and it was good, it also took us into dinner.

"Well we have to go and we'll continue tomorrow, chap." I said standing and stretching Angel stood too. "Any windows?" He nooded and lead us back out to the lobby, a nice sized window was presented and I jumped out and Angel followed. I opened my wings after dropping 3 floors down, Angel hooved waiting for me.

We hovered above the house for two heartbeats. "Your warpspeed is so awesome." Angel said climbing through her window, with me following. "Yes it is. And your mind control is freaky," She smiled and changed into her pajamas.

We walked downstairs and sat with everyone else while we waited for dinner. A faint 'ding' followed by a ringing sound caught my attention. I ran too my room and after closing the door firmly behind me, opened my laptop and smiled.

"Hey, Fang. Way to call vefore dinner started."

"So how'd it go Max? Are we in the clear?"

"Almost, we have to get him to work probono."

"Oh, ok. Save me some food?"

I smiled. "Sure. When are you coming?"

"I'm outside in a tree right now. In the backyard so don't go looking out your window."

"You know me so well." He shrugged and my door opened. "Max, food." Iggy said then shut the door.

"Well, see you in 3." He just nodded and closed the chat. Way to say bye.

"It took you all long enough to eat."

"No it took my mother a long time to leave the kitchen, so I could grab your plate. And please stop hiding in the closet, watching your boyfriend come out of the closet isn't really something any girl wants to experience, or _keep _experiencing."

He smirked. "So under the bed?"

"Anywhere but the closet."

I'd like to say that I was a good girl and didn't wind up naked with Fang but that would be a lie seeing as we were in the shower and I wound up pressed against the shower wall. One thing about showers, hot water, and the boy you love is— wait love? Yes, Max love. We had this conversation before. You. Love. Fang. GOT IT?! Ok, love!— that when the steam rises and the two parties are equally horny… it leads to a good time, and let me tell you. It feels good.

"So tomorrow?" Fang asked turning off the water.

"Yeah, tomorrow too." I answered with a smile. We snuck back into my room, Fang staying for a few hours, us talking and hoping for a probono case.

**[A/N: Okay, guys and gals, I'm going to start putting smutty stuff into it. Now you know how bad was I before, if you were here for that but I spent time with my cousins(all boys) and my friends(all boys with 8? girls) so I have material. Though I could still use some help, so if you write a smutty-lowdown-dirty sex scene ans send it to me in a message, it'll be in here and you get an awesome dedication. So help out a little (if you want), read, review and enjoy.**

**Love you all! Live in the Dark&Light. :D MSA] **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear reader/loyal follower,

Hey its me Midnight Sky (Aurora). I'd like to let you know a few things.

I've been slacking and lacking in my duties, its just life has been really hard and tough on me for the past few years. But things are turning around and the sun is shining and the clouds are lifting allowing me to see the world around me again.

So, its been forever since I updated or have written anything. BUT here's the deal, I have a second fanfiction account now and I also have a twitter:

Link to my new profile: .net/u/2484640/Dark_Cloud_Sky_Ivy

Link to Twitter: /#!/MidCloudIvy follow me.

So there you are. And one last thing. My stories under this name. I will continue writing the top voted. Simply shoot me an email: .com that looks like this:

[Hey MSA,

I really want you to continue: The Untitled Story. And my second choice would be: Forever Til The End.

Sincerely. YOUR PEN NAME. ]

and I WILL start on that. I know that I could do a poll but for me an email would be easier. Just don't hack me, please.

Thank you Loves,

MSA aka DCSI.


End file.
